This invention relates to a refillable lipstick, particularly to one utilizing a push button to force air into a long cylinder so as to push colloid lipstick to a brush fixed at a cylinder head, with colloid lipstick being painted with the brush on a lip of a user. Then colloid lipstick may be refilled in the cylinder for using the cylinder again and again, saving expense.
A known conventional lipstick shown in FIG. 1, includes a rotatable outer cylinder 10, a threaded rod 100 fixed in the outer cylinder 10, an inner cylinder 11 provided in the outer cylinder 10, and a lipstick movably fitted in the inner cylinder 11.
The inner cylinder 10 has an exit 110 formed in a front end, and a threaded sleeve 111 is fitted around a rear end of the inner cylinder 11 and threadbly connected with the threaded rod 100 in the outer cylinder 10. Further, a push disc 101 is provided to be located just behind a rear end of the lipstick 12, urged by a front end of the threaded rod 100. A tubular cap 13 closes a front end of the inner cylinder 11, having an inner annular wall 130 formed in a rear portion, and a cone-shaped inner wall 131 formed in front of the inner annular wall 130.
In using, the outer cylinder 10 is rotated clockwise, permitting the inner cylinder 11 to move in the outer cylinder 10 by means of the threaded rod 100 engaging with the threaded sleeve 111. Meanwhile, the threaded rod 100 pushes the push disc 101, forcing the lipstick to extend out of the exit 110 for use.
If the lower end of the lipstick 12 is needed to be shaped pointed owing to it flattening or becoming broken, the outer cylinder 10 is rotated to force the inner cylinder 11 move in the outer cylinder 10, with the threaded rod 100 pushing down the push disc 101, which then pushes the lipstick 12 to protrude gradually out of the exit 110, with the lower end of the lipstick 12 moving in the cone-shaped wall 131 and be squeezed and formed into the cone shape of the wall 131, convenient to be painted on a lip.
The conventional lipstick utilizes rotation of the threaded rod 100 to push the lower end of the lipstick 12 into the cone-shaped wall 131 to be shaped as a cone for use. However, chances are that the lipstick 12 may be either squeezed excessively to flow out of the exit 110 or squeezed not enough to shape it into a cone for use. Thus, flowing volume is not easy to control and the lipstick is liable to harden and stick on the cone-shaped wall 131 and not easy release. Besides, in cold winter weather the lipstick easily condenses into solid, and is difficult to be squeezed forward.